


The Summer Of Failed Proposals

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1 trope, F/M, Frustrated Draco, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Express, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Strictly Dramione, Summer Loving Fest 2018, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Draco wants to propose to Hermione because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her at his side. Why, oh why, are all his attempts interrupted at the most inconvenient time?





	1. September 1 - Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a 5+1 trope story for a while now, and this sounded like a good idea for it.  
> However, I was a huge procrastinator and this story was written in only 2 days... I still hope it is an enjoyable read! :-)
> 
> Many thanks to _Salovie_ for being such a sweetheart and jump in as a proofreader! Many many thanks, my love!

**September 1 – Hogwarts Express (Prologue)**

“Draco, please, stop glaring at the students and get on the train!” Hermione said with an exasperated sigh as she peeked out of the window of the compartment she managed to occupy. Like every year, she was glad that she could sit in the wagon that was reserved for the teachers, prefects and head boys and head girls; it simply was more quiet and peaceful.

She had taken up the position as Professor of Transfiguration only a few years ago, at a moment when she didn't exactly know where she wanted to go in her life. It seemed like a good opportunity, so she accepted, to the relief of Headmistress McGonagall. By now, the students seemed to admire her for her fairness and considerate way of teaching.

“Draco, come on... You can scare the first-years when we're back at Hogwarts.”

“Just making sure that they hurry up— we don't need another case of a student missing the train because their parents couldn't let them go.” He turned around to smile at her, his scowl immediately softening as soon as their eyes met.

He had put on the official school robes for the day, even though Hermione suspected he mostly wanted to be treated with the respect he deserved as a Hogwarts professor. However, in his case, his reputation preceded him—having started his position as the Professor of Potions the same year as she had, he was by now known for being a stern teacher whose pedantic approach made the students groan more often than not. There was still an air of his dark past hanging around and a few rumours made rounds anew each year, so ever since the students had figured out that the two professors were dating, they preferred to go to Hermione with concerns. They didn't dare question Professor Malfoy on an essay or protest any points he had taken from them.

If only they knew that he was actually a rather soft-hearted person on the inside, with a romantic side that Hermione had never expected.

This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with—if he managed to get on the train before it left the station.

And just as she opened her mouth to tell him once more to finally join her in the compartment, the train tooted as a signal of imminent departure. To her relief, he sprinted towards the wagon door and climbed in, just as the train started to move.

“All aboard?” she asked as he joined her, closing the compartment door behind him.

“Yes, all aboard. Nothing hurries them up more than a stern look from their Potions teacher,” he replied with a smirk, just before he reached for her hand to bring it up gently. “But I'm glad to return. Finally getting back to work, so to speak...”

She saw his ardent smile as he had another look at the ring on her finger. She had been wearing it for almost two months now and it was still a thought she had to get used to; and so did he, given the happy smile on his lips.

Just as she wanted to pull him down for a kiss the door to the compartment was opened, causing them to move apart a few steps. Hermione relaxed when she saw that it was Neville, looking for a seat.

“I'm really sorry, guys, but every other compartment is full–”

“Longbottom, just sit down and take a breath,” Draco replied, sounding amused, and took his seat next to the window, facing backwards. He simply shrugged when Hermione sat down in the opposite seat and sent him a questioning glare just as Neville put his luggage in the overhead luggage rack.

“So, how was your research trip? You were in... South-East Asia, right?” Hermione asked when Neville finally found his seat and relaxed into it. “Did you find what you were trying to find?”

Neville laughed and nodded. “Oh yes! I've learned lots about how they use plants and herbs in their daily life and as medicine... I've brought back so many samples for the greenhouses, I actually had to ask McGonagall for permission to bring them all. The students are going to love the new stuff, and it might be something for your potions experiments, Malfoy.”

“Just let me have a copy of your notes, and then we can discuss anything further.”

“Don't blow the dungeons up again, like with your last experiment!” Hermione tried to keep her laugh under control but utterly failed at it. Draco's private study lab had looked like a bomb had exploded, and it took him a whole day just to get the remnants out of his hair again.

“No explosive stuff this time, I promise!” Neville said, lifting his hands defensively at Draco’s glare before both joined Hermione’s laughter at the amusing memory; their collaborations usually worked out to the benefits of the students.

“But now I'm curious,” Neville continued, leaning back with his head in his hand. “I heard a few snippets about an engagement while walking through the wagons–”

“The Weasleys must be updating their friends, I guess.” Draco shrugged, just as he gently ran his foot along Hermione's calf.

“It's true!” With a big, happy smile, Hermione lifted her left hand to display the engagement ring Draco had admired just minutes ago. “We're engaged!”

“Congratulations!” Neville got up to hug Hermione and offer Draco a proud handshake. “I vaguely remember something just before the End of Year Feast–”

“And I would rather forget it,” Draco said with a groan, shaking his head at Hermione, who just shrugged. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you what she actually did. Honestly, she'd make Salazar proud...”

“Don't believe his whining, Neville. He loved it in the end.” Hermione kicked her fiancé in the shin for his words, which earned her a low, surprised yelp from him.

“I'm always up for a good story,” Neville said with his head tilted in curiosity, imploring them to start.

Hermione didn't get a chance to even open her mouth before Draco raised his finger to stop her.

“I will tell the story, my love, to make sure you don't leave out any details...” After a deep breath, Draco sat up, turning towards Neville with a side-look to her. “So, that scene just before the End of Year Feast was only the first part...”

 


	2. Impeccable Timing

**May 30 – Draco's first attempt**

The last day at Hogwarts was a sunny early summer day. The exams were over and waiting to be graded, so the students spent the afternoon relaxing and enjoying the grounds. Some walked down to visit Hagrid for a last cup of tea while others lounged in the front yard chatting and laughing.

Draco stood  in the main entrance, leaning against the door as he watched the students. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his opened robes, fiddling with a small box he had been carrying around since Easter break. He was waiting for Hermione to come out and join him for a walk; in his mind, he went through all the possible spots that were suitable for his plan.

He simply hoped he had the nerves to actually go through with it.

His family knew about his plans—the discussion with his father in his study over a drink had been awkward enough, but his choice was never once questioned. They had welcomed Hermione with surprisingly open  arms, but hearing his father say that she was a good choice had still been a great relief.

“Hey, my dear, there you are.” Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist from behind for a quick greeting hug. “Forgot the time a bit while packing.”

“It's okay.” He squeezed her hands and couldn't help but smile briefly. “Ready for some sunshine and fresh air?”

“Says the one who spends days in his dungeons, hunched over his goblets and what not...” She stepped up to his side and hooked her arm through his offered one. “But yes, I'm ready.”

 

It was a leisurely walk of a few minutes to reach one of the many hidden spots that provided a great view over the grounds and the lake. Someone had installed a bench a couple of years ago, but to Draco's  dismay, it was already occupied by a student couple who were less interested in the view and more in each other.

The students startled when they heard them approach, immediately moving apart as soon as they recognised their teachers. “Professors! We only... We didn't do anything–”

“It's okay, Maloney,” Draco grumbled. “It's not exactly a secret that you like her...”

The boy in his Hufflepuff robes nodded, smiling sheepishly. “I just wanted to show it to Imogen–”

“Please, don't be mad at him,” the girl said with a pleading look, straightening her clothes, her school robes placed over the back of the bench. “It's impossible to have some space to ourselves in the Hufflepuff common room.”

“Don't worry,” Hermione said with a side-look to Draco who drew a deep breath. “We know that summer can be long... Just be careful and safe, okay?”

“Of course, Professor Granger. I _do_ remember your health class,” Maloney said, relaxing and leaning once more towards his girl.

“Let's find another spot,” Draco whispered in her ear, carelessly putting his arm around her waist. “I intend to make you look just as ravished as that girl...”

She nudged him gently in response, then offered a nod and wave toward the students. “Don't be late for the Feast!” Hermione reminded as she and Draco turned around.

“We won't!”

Despite the first spot being occupied already, Draco was still intent on carrying out his plans today—it was just a question of the right place and moment. They continued strolling through the grounds and slowly approached the lake, where a group of students was skipping stones, shouting in surprise when the stones were thrown back at them.

“Hey, isn't that the tree where we had a picnic? I think it was one of our first dates... Remember?” Hermione pointed towards an old, gnarly-looking tree whose branches spread out, offering a generous amount of shade and cover.

“It is.” Holding her hand tighter in his, he pulled her along as he strode towards the tree. The picnic was one of his favourite memories because it was the moment he had fallen for her; they had kissed for the first time under the tree, leaving him utterly enchanted.

“All that's missing is the cover and the basket,” she whispered as she walked around the tree, looking at its majestic branches, still holding Draco’s hand. “I loved that date...”

“Me too.” Hermione came to a stop and Draco used the moment to turn her back against the tree and lean down to steal a kiss from her lips, almost as tentatively as he remembered from that date. They had been together now for a few years, and he still found that first touch of their lips enticing and electrifying. He couldn’t hold back a small, appreciative moan when Hermione deepened the kiss, her hands on his hips.

This was the perfect moment.

“I love you.” His words came out in a breathy whisper, his forehead leaning against hers. “I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you...”

“I love you too, my dragon.” To emphasise her words, she pressed her lips on his. “And I don't want anyone else in my life.”

His heart jumped at her words; it was a reassurance that he had indeed made the right choice to overthrow old family traditions and be with her. He fumbled for the little box in his robe pocket, struggling to get it out as his fingers began to tremble.

“You okay?” she asked when she noticed his fight with the robes, offering to help by holding the piece of clothing.

“Yes, just...” He finally got the box out of his robe pocket, his heart hammering now. Never in his life had he been this nervous; he didn't want to fuck it up. No, he wanted it to be perfect.

“I wanted to ask you something, and I've been thinking about it for a long time...” He took another deep breath to calm his nerves and was about to bend his knee when a moving figure in the corner of his eye caught both their attention.

“Professors! We need your help!”

“Merlin's seven balls! Why do they always have the most perfect timing?” Draco threw his head back and briefly closed his eyes to keep himself from cursing the approaching student for the interruption. The box disappeared once more into the robe pocket, as the moment had passed.

Meanwhile, Hermione turned towards the student, her head tilted forward in confusion and concern. “What happened?”

“The lake... that-that thing appeared. It grabbed Thursby and won't let go of him!”

Without any second thoughts wasted, they all ran back to the lake to solve the situation; the interrupted proposal forgotten, as saving the student was more important than  _popping the question._

* * *

 

**June 1 – Draco's second attempt**

“You look gorgeous tonight, my love,” Draco said as they walked down Diagon Alley, bathed in the last golden rays of the sun. He adored how the light played with the colour of her hair, giving it a beautiful shimmer; it was hard to resist the urge to brush his hand over it. Unfortunately, she might kill him for even attempting it, as it was a hassle to get her mass of curls to behave.

“I know you love that dress, that's why I put it on,” she replied, nudging him gently, only barely missing a witch standing in front of a shop. “Just please tell me where you are taking us. Please?”

He briefly chuckled at her pleading tone and stopped in front of a shop not far from his destination. “It's a little surprise, but I promise you're going to like it.”

And surprised she was when they finally entered the Black Quill, with the chef de service holding the door open for them. “Draco, this is... a  _little_ surprise?”

“Your table is ready. If you would be so kind as to follow me?” With a professional smile, the chef de service beckoned them to walk through the dining area of the restaurant.

“He seems a bit young for that position, doesn't he?” Hermione whispered as they followed him to the back of the room where the more private tables were.

“Aren't you the one who always says, 'don't judge a book by its cover', my dear?” Draco replied in the same whispering tone, amused by her question; he absentmindedly checked the pocket of his suit to make sure he had the small box with him. He was about to panic when it wasn't there, but then he remembered that it was part of a later surprise, as discussed with the owner and the chef de service earlier that morning.

“Your table, Mr Malfoy, decorated as per your request–”

“Draco!” Hermione gasped as she saw the table, breaking out in a big smile before kissing him ardently. “You are a softie...”

The table looked exactly as he had requested, with her favourite flowers, candles, and a few elements in green and red. And her reaction made the hassle absolutely worth it. “I just thought, after all the stress with the exams you had, you deserved a little treat.”

Accepting the menu card from the waiter, she looked at him with eyes narrowed in suspicion, but then only shook her head in amusement. “If I didn't know you better, I might get the impression you have something planned...”

“As if I could hide something like this from you,” Draco replied nonchalantly, checking the wine card. It was a small but exquisite list, and their favourite was amongst them. “To a wonderful evening.”

 

The dinner was a relaxed affair; they flirted throughout, sharing touches and small kisses over an absolutely delicious meal and a gorgeous wine. Draco would probably never admit it, but he lived for the moments he could treat his beautiful partner like this— making her smile and blush or watching the spark in her eyes when he made her laugh.

All he had to do was to finally ask her  _that_ one important question, and he hoped tonight would be successful.

Putting her cutlery down on her empty plate, Hermione leaned back, smiling softly at Draco who was finishing his wine. “Can I ask you something, love?”

“Go on.”

“That moment under the tree, were you about to propose?”

He placed his glass on the table, eyeing her intently before he shrugged dismissively. “I might have been...”

She shifted her position to move closer to him and reached for his free hand. “I wouldn't have said no, you know?”

“I know...” He leaned towards her to kiss her cheek, then briefly rested his forehead against her temple and took a breath. Her affirmation that she would accept his offer overwhelmed him with emotions for the briefest of moments. It was a relief as well as an encouragement to go through with his plans. If only his heart would give him a break and stop racing. “You're the one, my love.”

They were lost in a kiss when the chef de service brought their specially ordered dessert, announcing his presence with a discreet cough. “Madame, Monsieur?”

Startled, Hermione pulled away, covering her mouth in an  embarrassed move as her lipstick was by now smudged. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was her favourite dessert. “How? I don't remember seeing this on the menu?!”

“Oh, Madame, we occasionally accept special requests for meals. And since this is a special day–”

“Please? Just put the dessert on the table,” Draco said with the overly polite smile that he only used on people who annoyed him. There was no way he'd let the chef de service spill the secrets in a moment of carelessness.

“As you wish, Monsieur.”

As soon as the chef de service had placed the dessert plates in front of them, Hermione let out a squeal, followed by a disbelieving giggle at what she saw. “What... What is that?”

It was an engagement ring consisting of a beautiful green gem held by a small snake: a family heirloom that Draco had been given by his father to indicate that she was very much welcome in their midst.

Encouraged by her initial reaction to the ring, Draco knelt in front of her, holding her hand while she gave him the ring to put it on her finger. “My dearest Hermione, as mentioned before, you're the one. I can't imagine anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You are that one chance I needed, and I try my best every single day to do it justice–”

“You do, yes...”

He smiled at her interjection, swallowing hard because his racing heart was about to choke him. For a split second, he wondered how his father had managed it, but then he took a deep breath, once more encouraged by her eager smile. “I know it sounds utterly sappy, but you are the love of my life. So, would you do me the honour of marrying me? To spend the rest of our lives as equals and grow old together?”

“Draco, I...” Her voice gave out from all the emotions. Embarrassed, she hid her face with the other hand.

“Oh my God! Hermione, is that you?”

Pulled from the situation, Draco turned towards the voice, only to roll his eyes and scowl when he recognised the intruder. “Not now, Pansy. Don't you have someone else you can annoy?”

“Nah, just finished work and came here for a drink. Deserved it after dealing with a seriously obnoxious client all evening. Ugh.”

“Hi, Pansy.” Hermione carefully wiped her eyes before she threw him a warning glance.

“People these days have impeccable timing,” he let out as he returned to his chair, putting the ring in his shirt pocket for another attempt. He had been so damn close to getting the question out! So much for friends, especially those with absolutely no sense of privacy in such a moment!

“Oh, that was pure luck, believe me!” Pansy smirked and placed the drink she had brought along on the table. “I didn't interrupt you, did I?”

“Not at all.” He waved to the chef de service, in need of a drink now to flush his annoyance back down. “Not at all.”

 


	3. Bees and Forgotten Bags

**Weekend** **of June 5 – Draco's third attempt**

If Draco had one birthday wish this year, it was to finally successfully propose to Hermione. He was hoping for an opportunity during their usual getaway trip on his birthday, without the danger of any of their friends or family interfering.

This year they were visiting Paris, with no further plans than strolling the streets, shopping, and visiting the Eiffel Tower and other tourist hotspots.

The Montmartre quarter was crowned with the Basilica Sacré-Coeur, a place of pilgrimage and one of the most popular landmarks in Paris. That evening, Draco and Hermione made it to the top, enjoying the view of the now rather empty square and the stairs in front of the Basilica.

“The view is fantastic,” Hermione said as she sat down on the stairs, pulling her hair into a simple bun before she leaned against his shoulder. “And the light makes it even better...”

“It does, yes.” He placed a soft kiss on her head where he could reach her, inhaling some of the scent of her shampoo—lavender, as always.

“Like a city of gold for a few minutes...” She hooked her arm with his, twining their fingers. “I'm glad we came here.”

“Me too.” As they watched the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon, Draco contemplated whether he should risk another attempt at proposing. It felt like another perfect moment—no one around right now, the atmosphere with the golden light just perfect, and he had the small box with him.

After another silent moment, Draco shifted into a kneeling position in front of her, not hiding his smirk at all. “I have not planned this at all, but it seems like one of those moments that just feels perfect...”

“Go on,” she said, barely able to keep a straight face, only betrayed by the spark in her eyes and the small dimple in her left cheek.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you're the love of my life, my equal in everything, except maybe flying–”

“It's dangerous!”

After a brief chuckle at her words, he pulled out the box to hand it to her. “So, I repeat my question: would you do me the honour of marrying me? To spend our lives as equals and to grow old together?”

There was a moment of expectant silence; Hermione wiped her eyes several times while her voice once more gave out. She was about to give an answer when she suddenly fixed on a point inches above his face. “Erm. Draco? You don't like bees, right?”

He furrowed his brows. “No... Why?”

“Don't. Move.” Carefully, she reached to the top of his head, brushing his hair.

“Oh God! I have one in my hair?! Get it out!” Close to panicking, he lost his control, completely focused on the bee that was caught in his hair.

“Hold still, Draco! You’ll only anger it and it’ll sting you!” She tried to push his hands away in a mostly futile attempt. “Draco!”

In his flailing panic, he didn't notice that he was about to lose his balance on the stairs until it was too late. Stopped by a landing, he landed on his back with a loud groan, avoiding a severe head injury by an inch.

That was when he started to laugh.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?”

Still laughing, he nodded. “Yes. Just a bruised ego by now...”

Relieved, she sat down next to his legs, swatting him as he continued to burst out in laughter as soon as he had a moment to breathe. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with the bee...”

“It's okay.” Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath, still interrupted by a few lighter chuckles. “Gods, this is just hilarious by now... I mean, three botched attempts?”

“Yeah...” After one last giggle, she rose to her feet, offering him a hand to get up. “Maybe I can soothe your ego a bit, back at the hotel?”

“And that's why I love you!” Back on his feet, he kissed her ardently before twining his hand with hers to walk back.

* * *

 

**June 11 – Draco's fourth attempt**

After three botched attempts at proposing to Hermione, Draco needed some days to mend his slightly damaged ego. The piles of exam papers they both needed to grade this week were a welcome distraction, and they shared the most hilarious answers for a laugh in-between groans about the apparent inability of the students to retain knowledge.

Draco and Hermione both finished grading the exam paper in time and the results were ready to be sent to students. Their reward to themselves for meeting the deadline was a Saturday exhibition at the British Library showcasing some of their most peculiar items: books that had stunned historians and linguists alike.

“I would give my wand to have just a peek into that glass tower,” Hermione whispered as they walked past the information stand in the entrance hall and approached the stairs leading up to the small café hidden behind the aforementioned glass tower, safely displaying some very interesting old books.

Draco shared her admiration and her curiosity, but there would be no chance in hell he'd be able to convince the staff or the director to let them have a peek. As much as he could use his name to get what he wanted in the wizarding world, the Muggle world simply didn't care about his status.

 

Minutes later, they finally entered the exhibition room, with Hermione letting out a small excited sigh before she stepped further in, twining her fingers with Draco’s and pulling him along. As every other time they visited a library or a museum together, Hermione was like a grown-up child— impatient to have a look at every single item and happy to soak up the smallest piece of knowledge.

“It says that they could decipher the handwriting, but they still aren't sure whether it uses code to hide its information or if it was just an inside joke by some monk,” she said, hovering over a glass box containing a manuscript from almost a millennia ago, its colours faded but still clearly discernible. “Look, doesn't that say _Salazar_? In the third line?”

Draco looked closer and carefully examined each word in the third line. Seconds later he found what she meant and he chuckled; with some imagination, the word after it could even be interpreted as “Slytherin”, although it was barely discernible. In the line below, another familiar name caught his eye. “And that could be  _Godric_ , don't you think?”

“Oh, yes!” She barely contained her squeal. “Sorry. I just love this kind of stuff.”

“I know.” With a broad smile, he pulled her into a side hug and placed a kiss on her head.

“Thanks for suggesting the exhibition,” she sighed contentedly and wrapped her arm around his back. “It's really nice to have someone who enjoys it just as much, you know?”

He smiled softly at her words, enjoying the patterns her fingers were drawing on his back for a moment. “Let's see if we can find more mentions.”

In the end, they found a few more allusions to the wizarding world: some historical names that every wizarding child would know, and at least one plant commonly used as an ingredient.

“Why don't you give me the bag?” Draco offered as they walked out, arm in arm, with Hermione proudly swinging a small bag of souvenirs from the gift shop.

“Nah, they are mine.”

“All right, my love.” Shaking his head in amusement, he stepped outside and pulled her to the side of the front yard, where he had seen a corner with a bench. All throughout the exhibition, he had resisted the urge to kiss her, but now he wanted to feel her lips on his.

However, Hermione completely surprised him when she responded with fervour to his tentative first kiss. Draco was encouraged by Hermione’s hands leaving an electrifying trail on his scalp. She wanted it all, and he was more than willing to give her everything; they showed it with every swirl of their tongues, and every renewed touch of their lips.

She finally pulled away an inch when he was about to pull her onto his lap for better access, completely forgetting their surroundings. With a heavy sigh, she tried to catch her breath; her lips were reddened and she kept licking them, which made it hard for Draco not to just claim them once more. “I think we should... stop now.”

Nodding slowly, he inhaled deeply to come down from the small high, although he couldn't resist placing a peck on her lips. “If I were to ask you now to marry me, how big are the chances of screwing up again?”

She laughed out loud and leaned her forehead against his. “Just ask, my dear. Maybe Fortuna is on your side this time...”

“No bees nearby?”

“No.”

“And our friends don't know we're here...”

“And no students.”

Relishing in the warmth glimmering in her amber eyes, he nodded before he checked his pockets for the ring he had brought along  _just in case_ . He was done with planning ahead; all he wanted—and all he needed according to some old wizarding law—was her answer to make it binding.

“So,” he started, encouraged by the feel of the ring in his hand, but undeniably nervous as he began to expect something to interrupt them any moment now. “Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Let me cherish you in every possible way because having you in my life is the best thing that ever happe-?”

“There you are, Miss!”

“Merlin have mercy, please!” Draco growled when he saw the staff member approaching them with fast steps, holding up a small beaded satchel which was unmistakably Hermione's. “They couldn't have waited another two minutes?”

“I'm really sorry, okay?” After a quick kiss to soothe his mood, she got to her feet to meet the staff who was holding out her bag.

“The universe is against me... No one has this much bad luck while trying to propose!” Scowling with his hands in his trouser pockets, he got up and made for the exit onto the street with Hermione running after him.

He was done with his desire to propose for the moment. All he wanted now was a drink—double if possible, and the strongest he could find.

 


	4. Surprise Surprise!

**June 21 – Draco's fifth and last attempt**

“So, mate... Four botched proposals?” Blaise asked, swaying the bottle of beer in his hand, throwing a quick look over the rest of their friends attending the midsummer party they held each year. “That must be some record.”

Draco sighed and gulped down some of his beer to flush down his momentary rush of irritation. “I've given up for the moment... I mean, what's the point? Whatever I do, something always interferes.”

“Don't give up yet. I'm sure she appreciates the effort.”

Sighing, Draco looked over to Hermione who was chatting animatedly with Pansy and Astoria. The sun was hanging low over the horizon, its light accentuating her hair and skin where it wasn't covered by the navy blue jumpsuit.

He hid his frustration behind a smile when she looked over  to him and waved before sending a small air kiss which he pretended to catch. This was all he wanted for his life: her love and affection.

“How're things with Astoria?” he then asked to change the subject. “Have you met her parents yet?”

“No, mate. She said she wanted to introduce me to the family on her mother's birthday, which is in July.” Blaise emptied his bottle and sighed contently. “But for some reason, my mother adores her...”

“Wow. She must have made an impression.”

“Oh yes, she did.”

The longer Draco kept watching the three women as they talked and laughed, the more he was sure they were talking about his failure to successfully propose to Hermione. And failure it was indeed.

Theo joined them with a set of full beers to pass out. “Guys, the bonfire will be started soon; if you want to be part of the festivities, better get your move on.”

The bonfire. Of course.

“Theo?” Draco felt his excitement returning at this new opportunity. And thank Merlin, his friend was only a few steps away. “Could you do me a favour?”

 

“The sun has finally disappeared,” Theo said, slowly pacing in front of the huge pile of wood, “so it's time for the bonfire to start! The festivities will go on as long as the bonfire is burning or the sun rises again. This is a night to celebrate life, food, and drinks, so don't hold back!”

Everyone cheered and clapped in response.

“Now, before we start, there's one more thing... Draco? Your turn.”

Walking up to the front, Draco noticed Hermione whispering with Pansy, throwing him a suspiciously narrowed eye. “I haven't exactly planned this, but would the woman I love please join me? I'd like to ask her something...”

“Oooooh!”

“You haven't given up yet,” she said as she came up to him. With a broad smile, she reached for his hand, twining their fingers.

“A Malfoy never gives up, my love...”

“I know. Nothing can deter you, not even a bee...”

He laughed and pulled her closer. “I really tried everything, but I'm not going to give up until I have your answer.”

“Mate, don't wax around, we want to see the bonfire!”

“Yeah, man, it's the shortest night of the year!”

Ignoring the interjections from the crowd in front of them, Draco leaned down to kiss her, wanting to wipe that damn smile off her lips. “You know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Yes, same here. I'll save you from all the bees in this world...”

“So, for the fifth time, would you do me the honour of marrying me, Hermione, love of my life?”

“Draco, I love you with all my hea–! THEO!”

The pile moved and swayed dangerously, threatening to fall on them, and Draco instinctively pulled her out of harm's way. It was not a second too late as the pile fell down right where they had been standing— even though it had looked completely safe before he had stepped in front of it. “Are you okay?”

Hermione nodded, visibly shocked, and held on to his frame. “I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to give you an answer...”

“You still can.” Breathing in deeply to calm down, he held her tight while the others built up the pile once more, with Theo and Blaise checking its stability.

She shook her head. “I... I need a moment. Just hold me, okay?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

**June 21 – A surprising turn of events**

Later that same night, Draco and Hermione sat on the ground, watching their friends dance a few feet away—Blaise and Astoria were the slowest to move, hanging on to each other and sharing kiss after kiss, while Pansy and the others were throwing their limbs around.

The bonfire was a safe distance away but still provided enough illumination for the whole scene, bathing everything in a warm half-light. It was a beautiful summer night.

“Draco?” Hermione whispered, her head on his shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?” He turned his head towards her with a soft smile, only to watch her pulling a small item from her pockets.

“You really didn't make it easy, and I want you to know that I absolutely love and adore you for your determination and the love you are willing to show me–”

“What do you mean, my love?”

“Would you... Would you... do me the honour of marrying me?” Her hand trembled as she held up the ring. “I know it's not common for the woman to propose, but you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I wanted it to be special bec–”

“Fuck yes, Hermione!” It was the only thing he could say before a rush of emotions let his voice give out. Nodding vigorously, he pulled her face closer to kiss her deeply, slowly leaning back until she was on top of him.

He couldn't care less who proposed in the end, as long as they finally made it. She was his, finally!

“I'm so, so sorry for everything,” she whispered when she eventually pulled away, unable to hide her sheepish smile and the blushing cheeks. “We didn't mean to hurt you...”

“We?”

“Your friends helped a bit...” With an embarrassed groan, she hid her face in his chest. “I promise the first time was honestly an accident, but the rest was us–”

“You mean, Pansy was there on purpose? And the bee? The staff member with your bag?”

She nodded.

He burst into laughter because it was simply too hilarious to believe—his friends had helped her sabotage him in his efforts to propose. He couldn't even be mad at her; he only loved her more for wanting to make it special. “You're one hell of a woman!”

“And I love you very much! That's why I did it...” With a relieved smile, she sat up and reached for his left hand to finally put the ring on. “Your mother gave me this ring; apparently your father wore it once.”

Moving her leg out of the way, Draco managed to pull the ring from his pocket, the same one he had now tried to give many times. “I love you more every day, and I feel like the happiest man in the world right now— despite your little sabotaging acts. It will be an honour to call you my wife soon...”

After admiring the ring on her finger, she leaned back down for another ardent kiss. It was one of those moments where words simply weren't enough to express what they both felt right now.

“How about we go home to celebrate it properly?” he asked as he caught his breath between kisses.

“Yes!” With a broad grin, she rose back up on her feet, helping him up as well. “FRIENDS! WE'VE DONE IT!”

 


	5. September 1 - Hogwarts Express (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that bit is ultra short, but I figured it would look better this way for formatting reasons. :-)

**September 1 – Hogwarts Express (Epilogue)**

“It really wasn't that bad in the end,” Hermione said when Draco finally finished his telling of their engagement, earning herself an eyebrow raised in mock insult before he smirked.

“But how did you sabotage him every single time?” Neville asked, sounding astonished, and leaning forward in sheer curiosity to know more.

“The first time was an accident,” Draco replied with a sigh and nodded towards Hermione.

“I told Pansy about the date, that's how she knew we would be there. I suspected he would try again, but by then I had my own plans to propose, so she offered to interrupt him at the most inconvenient moment. The bee? Honestly, just tell him there's one in his hair–”

“Not funny,” Draco said, although with a chuckle. “My back was bruised from the fall.”

“And the staff member? That was... I think it was Daphne or Astoria using Glamour Charms. Only Theo was a bit too enthusiastic in his sabotaging the pile.”

“Wow.”

Draco and Hermione both nodded, playing with their engagement rings.

“She made up for everything,” he continued with a smile towards his fiancée, “and honestly, it really is something special when the woman proposes, so marry the girl if she thinks you're worth it!”

“Love you too!” Hermione threw him an air kiss before she leaned back comfortably into her seat before turning her attention to Neville. “I presume Hannah is waiting for you?”

“Yes! Can't wait to see her again, it's been too long,” Neville replied with a blush.

“I barely give advice, Longbottom, but I think you should keep her.”

“Yes, she's great...”

The trolley lady finally arrived  at their compartment, opening the door with an expectant smile. “Would you like anything, Lady and Gentlemen?”

“Yes!”

 


End file.
